


My Brightest Light Against the Dark

by unrealistically



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Saving a Life, Security Guard Gabriel, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, characters are very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: That day was supposed to be normal, like it always was. Drinking shitty coffee, reading the newspaper while periodically glancing at the security cameras just to find nothing worth investigating.Except it wasn't just any normal day for Gabriel.Gabriel saw a man on the roof of the very same building he was in, about to jump off........Or in other words, it's the AU where Gabriel saves Jack from committing suicide.





	My Brightest Light Against the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy doo! It is I, a random person writing for the Reaper76 fandom. This is like, my third writing story and hopefully this'll be one that I will continue. So hopefully you guys like it, and PLEASE leave comments! I love comments cause they encourage me to write more! And also, I definitely need more tips and suggestions, so leave constructive criticism if you so choose. Anyway, enjoy!

My brightest light against the dark.. it's you. Am I yours too?

* * *

Waking up was a hard thing for Gabriel to do, but not for reasons one may think.

Some people can't wake up with ease because they didn't get enough sleep the night before, or maybe some people aren't able to wake up as quickly as anybody else because they just love sleeping in and love the comfort of their bed rather than having to wake up and head to work or school. But for Gabriel, it was because he hated his job, and had no enjoyment in getting up at 4:00 AM every single day just to do nothing. Or to put it in more literal terms, he hated getting up so early in the morning just to do nothing that was in the slightest way interesting.

Gabriel gave yet another sleepy groan as the third alarm went off. After a couple minutes, he finally managed to sit up from his bed and shut off the alarm that stood on the nightstand next to him. Gabriel rubbed his eyes in attempts to remove the sleepiness. He gets up and heads to his clothes drawer and picks out his officer clothes that read "SECURITY" on the back of it, and heads to the restroom. Turning on the light, he did the usual bathroom/self-care chores. Brushed his teeth, took a shower, put on his clothes, all of it was nothing new to Gabriel.

This was just how his day goes.

It was the usual.

It's not like he had a family to visit and talk to. His father left when Gabriel was 12 and his mother is dead and buried.

And it's not like he had a boyfriend to care about, and one to care about him. Everyone in this city kept to themselves, and even when Gabriel did try to meet someone at a club or bar (which was very rarely), they were either too intimidated by his intense look, or it only led to a one night stand. Gabriel just wanted to settle down, but it seemed like a mission impossible.

He gave one last look behind him as he was about to head out to work. He scrunched his nose at the mess that his home was. His apartment was very much in need to be taken care of. Clothes were strewn and scattered all about the floor and furniture, food was left out and dishes were piling up in the sink. Gabriel kept reminding himself that he was going to wash those, eventually. He ignored his home chores for another day and left the apartment.

* * *

 

He was bored.

Sitting in a security room surrounded by monitors that let him view anything and everything that was around the hospital, drinking bitter and tasteless hospital coffee as he read the latest scoop on the newspaper while also checking his phone for text messages and all of that, as well as looking at the monitors every 20 seconds, just to reveal that there was nothing to take care of.

Could a job be any easier?

He took a long sip of the warm coffee as he continued scrutinizing the newspaper for anything interesting, and came across a headline.

_**A fatal car crash leading to three deaths** _

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Crime barely ever took place in the city of Everett, let alone accidents. In fact, Everett was actually rated to be the city of Washington with the lowest crime rate. Gabriel continued to read as he took another sip of his coffee.

_**John Morrison, husband and father of two, was driving home with his family after going out to a family dinner, which was celebrating John and his wife Sarah's eleven year anniversary. While they were driving home from the restaurant, they swerved off the road due to an unidentified animal abruptly coming into view, which led to the death of John, Sarah and Michael Morrison, who was the youngest son in the family. There's one son who did survive.** _

Gabriel ignores the feeling of remembrance and familiarity. How come he was getting these feelings? Gabriel leaves to get a refill on his coffee cup, having a need to take a break from the haunting newspaper. Whoever the son may be, Gabriel hoped he was okay. Nobody should have to experience deaths of loved ones, especially since it all happened in a minutes time. He shakes his head as his mother comes into mind, but only for a little bit as he sits down in his usual chair and starts to read the newspaper again, only focusing on the section including the accident that the family was involved in.

_**The only one who managed to survive was the oldest son, Jack Morrison. Reporters are saying that Jack Morrison's family was being treated at Bartell Hospital, located at the very city that the family had the accident. But, the three who were deeply affected by the crash don't seem to be getting out of the hospital alive. As of today, they are all presumed dead after many attempts to save them. Jack, who only had a couple scratches on him when the accident took place, is still at the hospital, discussing with a doctor and mortician on what he wants to happen to his now dead family, in terms of either burial or cremation of his now deceased family.**_

That's this hospital.

Gabriel continued looking at the section in the newspaper until he came across a picture of a young man, blonde and gorgeous. Under the picture was a caption labeled "Jack Morrison."

Oh.

_Oh._

Now he remembers.

He had met Jack.

How could he forget the little moment of intimacy they shared?

* * *

_Gabriel rushed to the elevator and pressed on the first floor button. He was told through his radio that there was a person that was attempting to enter the operating room where their family was being surgically taken care of. After the elevator finally got on the right floor, Gabriel practically ran towards the front doors, where the situation was happening. The person who was struggling to get to the operating rooms was a blonde male, who was slightly built. He was wearing a grey and fuzzy sweater, that was stained in a red substance that was closely identical to blood, and also a pair of dark jeans, which were also stained with what Gabriel could only imagine to be blood as well. The blonde was being held back by a doctor and nurse, who were struggling to keep him from entering. After the doctor and nurse saw Gabriel approached, they practically released a breath of relief and let go of their hold on the male._

_The male attempted, again, to go after his family but was stopped by Gabriel, who grabbed him by his arm firmly and pulled him to the side. The man gave a sad whine and a quiet sob. He was in tears. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair was tousled. He seemed to finally give up and just collapsed into Gabriel's chest, the unknown male's hands were clutching Gabriel's shirt and was sobbing into it. Gabriel flinched for only a moment and started to get worried. He didn't know how to comfort somebody. After a moment of thinking, Gabriel gingerly wrapped his arms around the smaller body, holding him closer. Time seemed to stop for the two of them._

_Another ten minutes went by before the sobbing quietly deceased and the smaller male's hold on Gabriel's shirt seemed to be released. Gabriel quickly retreated his arms and stepped back a little. The man gave Gabriel a strained small smile, it was very obvious that the smile was forced due to the many dried tears on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to soak your shirt."_

_Gabriel seemed to struggle to find words to say, "Erm, it's fine. You wanna tell me what's going on?"_

_The man's face darkened and he lowered his gaze to the floor, "It's my family," he stuttered out. "We were all in an accident, and I just want to know if they're okay, please let me in that operating room." Gabriel frowned as he remembered the rule book he had studied out of pure boredom when he first started working at the hospital. Among many bullshit rules, one of them clearly stated:_

_If the family member, friend or companion of any injured person who is in the operating room attempts to enter the room, it is your job to stop them._

_Gabriel hated to be the bearer of bad news, but of course, he always had to be._

_"I can't let you in," he started. He almost didn't continue when he saw the blonde's face go from hopeful to hopeless. "They're probably operating on your family right now." The mans face brightens again, which makes Gabriel feel a lot better. It felt good to make someone else feel happy._

_"So," he says. "They'll.. be okay?" Gabriel places a hand softly on his shoulder._

_"They'll be okay," Gabriel says. **"Promise."**_

_The man looks down at the ground, face reddening as the people around them give questioning looks. He looks back up, and gives Gabriel a smile."Thank you so much, Gabriel Reyes."_

_Gabriel gives him a confused look, "How did you know my name?"_

_He gives a small laugh, which makes Gabriel's heart flutter. "It's on your name tag, silly."_

_Gabriel looks toward his chest and sees the name tag, he reddens, which causes the blonde to laugh even more._

_"Okay, okay," Gabriel says, not wanting to be laughed at more by the cute blonde. "Now that you know my name, I think it's only fair that I know yours."_

_"Of course," the man says, eyes now filled with hope and partial joy. "It's Jack Morrison."_

* * *

Jack's family is dead.

And he reassured him a couple days before they died that they'd be okay.

Gabriel felt like he wanted to throw up his coffee.

He looked back to the newspaper, rereading most of what it said. He recited the part in his head where it said that Jack was at the hospital with a doctor and mortician. Could Jack still be here? After all, the newspaper was created and distributed this morning.

As if on cue, Gabriel's radio gives an alert sound. Gabriel gives a sound of frustration as he answers the radio that interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He practically shouts. He takes a couple deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"There's a man that ran away while we were discussing some important things," Gabriel recognized this man's voice as the hospital's mortician. "And I've been told he's heading up to the highest floor. Can you please get him and bring him back to Floor 6? It's.. kind of an emergency."   
  
Gabriel went to grab his jacket when he noticed from the office window that it was pouring rain, and continued to speak to the mortician. "Any idea why he ran?" He grabs his coffee cup and dumps it and it's contents into the sink.

"I guess the topic of talking about his dead family was too overwhelming," he starts. "Which is understandable. He lost them today, after all.." Gabriel's eyes widen as he recalls who the mortician is talking about and he quickly strides towards the monitors and looks at the cameras that are filming Floor 24, which was the highest floor. He scrolls through each camera and their many angles and doesn't spot the blonde. He's about to head out when he looks through a final camera, which monitors the roof of the building, and that's where Gabriel sees it.

Or more specifically, where Gabriel sees him.

Jack, and he's on the edge of the building.

Gabriel wastes no time hurrying towards the elevator.

* * *

Jack took off running. He just couldn't accept the fact that his family had died, not yet. Not ever.

"Mr. Morrison!" The mortician says at first, but Jack shuts him out of his mind as he pushes on the door and exits the room. He's partly blinded as his eyes are filled to the brim with tears, he wipes them away as they keep coming. He ignores the look of other patients and workers, and dodges each worker who attempts to stop him. He runs to the elevator and presses the highest button:  _Floor 24._ When the doors close he slides his back against the elevator and slowly slides downward until he's in a sitting position. He puts his face in his palms and cries his eyes out.

_Why is this all happening so quickly? It's too much for me to take. I can't fucking discuss this shit the same day they died._

_Don't I get time to mourn for them? Can't I deal with my grief for at least a day?_

Jack begins to murmur and sob to himself as the elevator starts to continue giving it's sound, insinuating that the elevator is going up in floors.

_ding_

_ding_

_ding_

A new sound is heard as the door's open, revealing the outside. It seemed like a good idea to Jack, he could've used some fresh air. He steps out, but tugs his velvet sweater closer to himself as the winds get stronger, and as the rain pours harder. All Jack could hear from down below was the sound of distant cars honking and driving. Otherwise, all he heard up on the building was sheer silence, except for the rain that was getting harder and harder to endure, and the haunting sounds of strong wind. Jack had to even balance himself sometimes as he walked towards the edge. Why couldn't it be warmer in this state? Jack always loved going to the beach when it was hot. 

He looked down below, with much care. He kneeled down behind the hospital roof's rails and peered over them, looking at the far ground with a look of.. peace.

It was silent. The kind of silence that would be too painful for some people. There was nobody there to talk to, there was nothing to do. Not just up on the roof, but probably at home too. With Jack's family dying, what would Jack do? He had no other relatives or family members living near him, he would be alone.

What kind of world does that to somebody? Strips somebody of all the people they love, and leaves them with nothing?

What a fucked up world.

Hesitantly, but surely, Jack lifts a leg over the railing. He grabs on to the rail with his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He lifts his other leg and soon, his body is completely on the other side of the railing, and his only life support is him holding onto the railing with his hands.

If he were to let go..

Could he finally be at peace?

* * *

 

Gabriel was out of breath by the time he reached the elevator, not because he was tired, but because he was worried.

He was scared.

Gabriel pressed the elevator button that lead to the roof and watched the elevator doors close so slowly, it was painful.

"C'mon.." Gabriel chanted to himself repeatedly, watching the elevator lights go from number to number.

For all Gabriel knew, Jack could've jumped already.

Gabriel didn't want to think like that.

He wanted to think positive thoughts.

Maybe he and Jack could get away from all of this bullshit. Maybe go to Hawaii, where they could relax together. Possibly even live there. Gabriel always did love warm weather and sandy beaches.

Of course, that was just wishful thinking. Gabriel seemed to do that a lot.

As the elevator was nearing the roof, Gabriel thought about what he would say. He never talked someone down from jumping off a high building in attempts to kill themselves before. He didn't want to have blood on his hands, especially the blood of a person who he was intrigued by. A person who interested him and who he seemed to easily like. Gabriel shook his head when he started to divert his thoughts from life saving strategies to his usual wishful thinking. The second the elevator doors opened, he was out and running.

Gabriel seemed to make it to Jack just in time, as it seemed that Jack was just about to let go of his grip on the railing.

"Jack!" Gabriel shouted, his dry throat making the shout seem pained, which it was. Jack grips the railing hard again in surprise, and turns around. He gives a look of shock and disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" His face hardens again as Gabriel starts taking steps towards him, "Do not come any closer, I swear to fucking god, I will jump!"

Gabriel stopped then, not wanting to set him over the edge (quite literally). "Okay," Gabriel says in a soothing and calm voice. "Okay, it's okay. I'm right here." Jack shakes his head, tears coming down his face again.

"No!" His tight throat manages to sound out, "Nothing is okay. My family, they're gone now." He looks back down the far ground. "I just want to join them."

The rain was pouring even harder now, but thankfully the wind had calmed itself down. Jack was getting soaked, his usually done hair was now wet and dripping, and his sweater was soaked in rainwater. Gabriel gives him a concerned look. "Jack," he starts. "You know you don't want to do this. It sounds appealing right now, but there are people who don't want you to jump, I know there are." Jack just gives him a look of disbelief.

"I know you want to help me," he says. "but it doesn't even matter, not anymore. There isn't anybody who doesn't want me to jump. Nobody even knows me for fucks sake. I don't matter to anybody."

Gabriel's heart was pounding in his ears as Jack said that. He takes another careful step forward, "Of course you matter, Jack," he said cautiously. "You matter to a lot of people, including me. Your life is still yours, we can get through this together if you'd just give it a chance." Jack lets out a sob and continues to tighten his grip on the railing, a good sign, Gabriel would assume.

"How do I know that you won't let me down again, Reyes?" He questions. "Like that day that you promised me that my family was going to be okay. _**That was just an empty promise.**_ You didn't even mean it, did you?" His grip on the railing loosens then. Gabriel widens his eyes as he answers.

"Of course not, Jack," He says. "I just didn't want you to experience even more pain. I know about the pain from losing a loved one too.." Gabriel says, now remembering his madre. Jack's gaze softens at that.

"Someone in your family died too?" He questions, attention fully on Gabriel now. His grip on the railing tightens once again, almost like he was afraid to jump or fall.

Gabriel nods, "My mother," he starts. "She was shot by a couple of thugs in an alleyway where we used to live in Detroit." Jack's eyes looked away at that.

"I'm sorry," Jack says. "This world is really fucked up isn't it?" All Gabriel can do is nod in agreement. He takes a hesitant step forward, and gives a mental sigh of relief as Jack doesn't threaten to jump again. He and Jack are now about 4 feet apart.

"Things will get better," Gabriel persists. "You just have to patient and wait for those things to come." Jack starts to tear up again.

"I don't know if I can do it, Gabriel," he says while sobbing. It's breaking Gabriel's heart. "Everyday, I'll have to face the fact that my family is gone. How can I live like that?"

"You just have to be strong," Gabriel says. "And I know you can. Everyone has the potential to be strong, and I know you can get through this." Gabriel takes another step forward as Jack is deep in thought. "People in this world love you, Jack." He continues. "And you'll find out, if you just take my hand."

Gabriel holds out his hand, an offer for Jack. Jack looks at it hesitantly. Jack lifts his legs over the railing and takes his hand, practically collapsing into Gabriel from being up on the ledge for so long, it made him lightheaded. Gabriel takes off his jacket and wraps it around Jack, and Jack was grateful as it made him warmer and shielded him better against the incoming rain. Gabriel lets out a huge sigh of relief as he pulls Jack in for a protective hug. Jack rests his arms on Gabriel's shoulders as he cries into his neck. Gabriel wraps his arms around Jack's waist and rubs small circles on Jack's back.

"You're okay," He says. "You'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Probably. Anyway, leave a comment and kudos if you want, it would be lovely!!


End file.
